In my heart, You will truly Stay
by tinhyeu92
Summary: To make the long story short, its about how Bradin gets sick and finds out that Luca's girlfriend is also sick. Knowing that his life will end soon, he decides to give his life up for Luca's girlfriend in a way you will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey, Guys! This is Jenny…um…this is my new fan fic. Its called In my heart, You will truly stay. It's mainly about how Bradin gets sick and finds out that Luca's girlfriend also has a disease. Then Bradin will finally find a way to end his life to save his best friend's girlfriend. After Bradin saves Luca's girlfriend, she will finally realized what she had done to herself to get this. I'm not very good with summaries so just read the story and you'll see how it is. I'm not really done with the first chapter yet so just be patient and it'll be out by next week, I promise. Any questions just ask me or email me. Bye!


	2. Surprise Birthday Party?

Hi! This is the first chapter of my new story. This story may have some doctor related terms but don't worry. I'll explain what it is in easier ways to understand. I'm planning to become a doctor when I grow up so I'm starting to learn now. This story is kinda based on a Korean movie called Doctor Brothers but I made a lot of changes so I didn't really copy the whole plot. I don't own any of the Summerland characters just a few like Emily and some of the doctors. Here it goes…I hope ya'll like it!

Chapter 1- Surprise Birthday Party?

Looking satisfied, the 18-year-old teen hangs up the last purple balloon. It was his girlfriend's birthday and he wanted to surprise her by having a surprise party just for her. He had invited all of his closest friends and her closest friends to come over to his house and celebrate her 18th birthday. All he had to do now was pick up his best friend, Bradin, and head over to his girlfriend, Emily's house to take her to his house to " hang out". On his way to Bradin's house, he text messaged Emily to confirm her coming to his house to hang out for her birthday.

Lucas: Hey! R we still on my house 4 ur b-day?

Emily: Hey! Umm…I guess…my friends will give me a ride.

Lucas: I was thinkin I would pick u .

Emily: Fine, wutever.

Lucas: See u 4:00pm, babi!

Emily: Alrite! Bye… C u soon!

End of text message convo.

When Lucas pulled up to Bradin's beach house, he noticed that it was quiet. Bradin's house was never quiet. It always had some sort of noise to it, but today everything seemed awkward.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock…_

Lucas started to get worried. He told Bradin the other day that today he would pick him up to go over to his house for Emily's birthday party but he didn't get why Bradin wasn't home. After 10 minutes, waiting for Bradin or somebody to open the door, he remembered where Bradin hid the extra key. Lucas went over to the jaded pot and lifted it up and discovered the golden key. He unlocked the door and realized no one was in the house. He thought that Bradin probably was sleeping so he went to his room and found Bradin lying on the floor. Lucas started to panic, wondering what had happened to Bradin.

" Bradin! Bradin! Hey, What happened?" asked Lucas as he saw Bradin starting to wake up. Bradin looked green in the face yet pale at the same time. Bradin looked like he was out for quite some time.

" Ugh…where am I? I don't feel right." Said Bradin as he started to cough really badly. He started to cough for about 10 minutes without stopping but this wasn't like the normal cough, it was like wheezing and something really horrible.

" Bradin, are you ok? Are you sick? We should get you some help." Exclaimed Lucas while Bradin was clearing his throat.

" I'm, I'm ok. Why are you here? Oh yeah, Emily's birthday party. Let's get going." Said Bradin as he got up and made himself look better again by putting on cologne and spreading some gel on his dirty-blonde hair. Lucas still had the worried look on his face, he knew that something was going on but Bradin wouldn't tell him.

" Are you sure? Bradin, just tell me why this happened to you." Proposed Lucas. Bradin appeared not to know anything that happened.

" All I remember was I felt dizzy and I fell down. Now, can we please drop this and leave?" yelled Bradin as he got his hat and left for the door.

The ride to Emily's house was weird. Bradin kept on breathing like a tired track star. He took deep breaths and Lucas kept looking at Bradin, afraid something would happen to Bradin. And he was right. At one of the red lights, Bradin fainted and stopped breathing. Lucas kept slapping Bradin on the cheek but he didn't wake up. Lucas rushed to the hospital and told one of the nurses everything that happened. By the time, he got to the hospital it was 4:00pm so he had to leave Bradin and get to Emily's house to pick her up.

_ Thoughts on the way to Emily's house_

_I can't believe this is happening. This is supposed to be a good day! How can I have a good time at my girlfriend's 18th birthday when my best friend is in the hospital, not breathing. Sigh, lets just try to have fun._

When he got to Emily's house, he saw there were police cars and the paramedics. Lucas immediately stopped his car and ran out to her house. He saw Emily on the stretcher lying there, hopelessly. He then saw Emily's mom standing in the doorway, sobbing and waving her daughter goodbye. She kept on watching the ambulance fading away every second until it disappeared into the city.

Convo. With Emily's Mom

Lucas: What happened?

Emily's Mom: She told me that her heart started to hurt and that she couldn't breathe.

Lucas: Oh. Same thing happened to my best friend. Only his heart didn't hurt. He just fainted and stopped breathing.

Emily's Mom: **sigh** I just hope that they're ok. Would u like to come in?

Lucas: No thanks. I have to go anyways. We were supposed to take Emily to her surprise birthday party.

Emily's Mom: Oh…too bad she missed it. Well, I'm very sorry, honey.

Lucas: Its ok. Well, I better get going. Tell me when she gets back.

Emily's Mom: Alright.

End of Convo.

_This is just great! Now both of the people I care about are in the hospital. Now I have to spread the bad news to everyone who is at my house waiting for Emily. God, why did u have to do this? Ugh…_

When he got there, he found there was a bunch of people who came. Tanner, his brother, was welcoming them in all happy but when they find out what happened, they wont be happy no more. This was going to be a hard one to explain. Here goes nothing!

So what do ya'll think? Good? Bad? Plz R&R! thnx! N e ideas, tell me! Bye!


	3. Spreading The News

Thanks for the awesome reviews! The hospital that I used in this story I made it up so it's not a real hospital. (I hope) Here is Chapter 3!

Chapter 2- Spreading the News

When he got there, he found there was a bunch of people who came. Tanner, his brother, was welcoming them in all happy but when they find out what happened, they wont be happy no more. This was going to be a hard one to explain. Here goes nothing!

----------------------------------------------------------------

When he walked in, everyone ran to their hiding spots and waited for the birthday girl to come through the door. When they noticed that there was no birthday girl, they all jumped up and went to Lucas for an explanation.

" Where is Emily? Is she coming?" asked a blonde girl, standing in front of all the other people. People could see on Lucas face that something went wrong in the plan. Tanner went to Lucas and pulled him out of the crowd.

" Hey. Where is Emily? Everyone is waiting." inquired Tanner as he pushed everyone away from them.

" Emily and Bradin, they're in the hospital. They both had heart attacks." said Lucas, hoping no one heard that.

" HEART ATTACKS?" yelled the group of girls in the back. They made their way to the front where Lucas and Tanner was and made Lucas explain everything that happened to everyone. Lucas explained everything that happened from when he went to Bradin's house to when he went to Emily's house.

" This was supposed to be Emily's 20th birthday and now it's ruined!" yelled the same blonde girl who was standing in front of the other people. Lucas ran outside and got into his car till Tanner stopped him.

" What are you doing?" asked Tanner as he got into the car with his brother.

" I'm going to the hospital to see if they're ok. You coming along?" asked Lucas as he put on his seatbelt.

" DUH! Have you told Callie yet?" inquired Tanner, looking worried.

" Nope. Can you call her for me? Thanks." Lucas said as he put the car in reverse. Tanner dialed Callie's number and told her everything. He told Callie to meet them at the Rockbound Hospital so they could go in together.

----------------------------------------------------------------

At Callie's House

_OMG! How could Bradin have a heart attack when he doesn't smoke or has any heart problems? I don't understand any of this. I have to be calm...sigh_

Callie was getting dressed and packing some clothes just in case she had to stay in the hospital with Bradin. She started to cry. She couldn't understand how that person she loved would get a heart attack when she knew that Bradin didn't do anything to deserve this. Suddenly she heard a honk that woke her up from all of her thinking.

She ran out and saw Tanner and Lucas sitting in the car, waiting for her to come out. She waved but no one waved back except for her neighbor. She walked to the car and got into it without saying one word. The whole car ride was quiet and awkward. When they finally got there, they went to the counter to ask what room Bradin and Emily was in.

" Hi. Can you please direct me to the room where Bradin Westerly is in?" Tanner politely asked the middle-aged nurse. She had some bushy eyebrows and had big thick glasses.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I saw a lady with bushy eyebrows and big thick glasses so I decided to use that lady as the nurse. Back to the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------

" When did u learn how to talk like that? Like so properly?" inquired Callie as she playfully punched Tanner on the arm.

" Its in Room 4987. " reluctantly said the nurse as she picked up the phone and started talking to some doctor. Lucas, Tanner and Callie looked for room 4987 and finally found it. It was the seventh on the right. When they walked in, they saw something they never wanted to see.

" OMG, Bradin!"

That's Chapter 2! How did ya'll think of this chapter? Did ya'll notice that Room 4987  is Jesse McCartney's birthday? April 9, 1987... I couldn't think of another number so I just chose that. Well, remember to REVIEW! thnx!


	4. The Mysterious Diagnosis

Chapter 3- The Mysterious Disease 

" OMG, Bradin!"

Callie, Lucas, and Tanner saw Bradin on the floor, screaming in pain. No one knew why he was screaming; they just looked at Bradin in shock not knowing what to do. Callie finally went to Bradin and helped him up but Bradin refused to let her help.

" Ya'll finally came and help me? After all this time, ya'll finally do something. Lucas, you left me after I got here. How could you? I thought you…ugh! Oww…" yelled Bradin as he started to scream in pain again. He was holding his left arm while he was shrieking. The nurse finally came in and helped Bradin up to his hospital bed. Lucas and Tanner got out of the room and let Bradin settle back down and let Callie talk to him.

" Hon, Lucas left because he was going to pick up Emily to go see you but he found out that Emily was on her way to the hospital because she had a heart attack. After that, he went to my house to pick me up to go see you. No one meant to hurt you. We were all scared to death. What happened, baby?" sweetly asked Callie as she stroked Bradin's dirty blonde hair. Lucas and Tanner were listening on the other side, waiting for them to finish catching up with each other.

" Well, my left arm started hurting really bad. It was like something was eating it. It was weird yet it hurt like hell. I'm fine now." Said Bradin as he motioned Lucas and Tanner to come in. He noticed them looking in through the window on the door. Then a doctor of Bradin's came in and introduced himself to everybody.

" Hello, my name is Dr. Kendrick. I'm Bradin's doctor for right now and I think I need to talk to Bradin by himself right now, if that's alright with ya'll." Asked the kind gentleman as he sat on Bradin's bed. Callie, Lucas, and Tanner excused themselves and went to the waiting room.

" I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Said Dr. Kendrick as he stared into Bradin's eyes, waiting to see what Bradin would do.

" What is it? Am I that sick?" asked Bradin as he started to get frustrated and worried.

" Right now we think you have ummm…--------." Whispered the doctor as he got up to leave before anything else would happen.

" Tomorrow we need you for testing so we can make sure its that. See you tomorrow, get some rest" he said as he left before Bradin could ask any questions.

What did Bradin have? Was he really sick or did he think he was? Was the doctor joking or was he really serious? You will just have to wait and see.

Cliffhanger! I don't know if that was a good one or not but oh well! Sorry this chapter was short, I was a little busy so I couldn't make it that long.

Tia92- You sound so familiar! I think I know who you are…lol

Jessesfan0409- I think too much 2…Great minds think too much! Lol

Caitlin- My birthday is May 27, 1992. I'm 5 years younger than him! Sigh…I can never marry him! **Tear** oh well…

Gringa088- Tanner is nice in this story and very helpful…Not like the other stories where he is a jerk and all.

And thanks to IlovJesseMcCartney55, Julie, Mrs. McCartney for reviewing! Ya'll are so awesome! Thanks! Please keep up the reviews! Try to get up to 25! Thanks again! Love lots!


	5. Authors Note

Hey, Guys! I hate to do this but like I have like NO MORE ideas for this story… I hate when other people abandon their stories but now I think I hate myself… I'm like so busy with school and family so I have basically NO MORE time to write more chapters and make up more ideas…but the good thing is that I am making a whole new story that is basically about me…I'm gonna put more effort into my next story and its going to be about me and my life so I hope you readers about there will like it…so g2g 4 now…

- Jenny


End file.
